


Amanda Lopez's Date Distress

by Honyasbookshelf



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Murphy's Law, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honyasbookshelf/pseuds/Honyasbookshelf
Summary: "Amanda sat at the kitchen table in the Murphy residence and sighed, wondering how her day had ended up like this. She'd had everything planned so well, and she couldn't even blame everything on Murphy's Law. Some things, sure, but she was pretty sure the robot invasion was just bad luck."Amanda gets stressed over her relationship with Milo. Milo's mom gives good advice. She can relate to the whole dating-a-Murphy thing, after all.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez & Brigette Murphy, Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Amanda Lopez's Date Distress

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this ever since I realized how similar, in some ways, Amanda Lopez and Brigette Murphy are. I'd like to think that they would become friends over time. Hope you enjoy!

Amanda sat at the kitchen table in the Murphy residence and sighed, wondering how her day had ended up like this. She'd had everything planned so well, and she couldn't even blame everything on Murphy's Law. Some things, sure, but she was pretty sure the robot invasion was just bad luck.

She'd been on a lunch date with Milo at one of the few local cafés that hadn't yet banned him and was enjoying her salade niçoise and an impassioned but friendly discussion of some of the contestants' choices in the past week's episode of _Cake 'Splosion_. The two had been semi-officially dating since the end of middle school, and now in their junior year of high school, they had fallen into a comfortable rapport. Amanda loved Milo's good-heartedness, his kindness, his eternal optimism, his sharp sense of humor, and his brilliantly inventive mind. And yes, her well-ordered life almost always descended into chaos whenever he was around, but she had to admit that . . . well, she had fun with him. More fun than she'd ever had in her tidy, orderly life before he was a part of it.

But all of that didn't necessarily preclude her from getting stressed out on occasion, and today was most _certainly_ one of those occasions. She wasn't even sure exactly what it was about today that had her so wound up. It wasn't like she hadn't experienced worse in the past. . . . Honestly, the robot invasion was comparatively mild.

Things had gotten weirder when a teal platypus wearing a fedora popped up and started shooting lasers. And . . . was that the weird guy who lived on Milo's couch? In any case, it had looked like they had the robots well in hand—until Murphy's Law kicked in and exploded one of the robots that they hadn't even touched yet, leading to a chain reaction that ended up with Milo and Amanda two towns over and covered in mayonnaise.

They had laughed about their ridiculous state as they made their way home, remarking on how well Milo had packed. That had become a thing they did over the years, rating Milo's preparations for the day once whatever disaster that came up had been dealt with. It was an amusing way to deal with the craziness, and honestly, Amanda was generally impressed with how well whatever random assortment of stuff Milo packed ended up working to deal with whatever equally random messes he ended up encountering.

Milo, always the gentleman, had insisted they stop by Amanda's house for her to get cleaned up before heading back to the Murphy home. Mami had just sighed when Amanda came in looking (and smelling) like a condiments stand had thrown up all over her. Amanda had shot her mother a wry smile as she went upstairs to change. This was progress—there had been a time when Mami would have forbidden her from leaving the house again if she came in looking like this. Milo had a way of wearing down people's defenses—something about that sunshine smile and can-do attitude, she supposed.

Sitting now in the Murphys' kitchen, Amanda found herself drawn from her musings by a hand entering her field of vision to place a mug in front of her. Mm, hot cocoa with just a sprinkle of cinnamon, her favorite. She followed the hand up to smile her thanks at Milo's mom. _I must be spending way too much time around here if Brigette knows how I like my cocoa,_ she thought. _Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she has lists of all his friends' preferences, as organized as she is_. A thought occurred to her.

“Hey, Brigette?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Milo's mom hummed that she was listening, slipping into the seat across from Amanda with a warm mug of her own.

“I know you're, like, super organized. You're an architect, right? How do you balance that and all of . . . this?” she asked, waving her hand around indicatively.

“The whole Murphy's Law thing?”

Amanda nodded, taking another soul-soothing sip of her cocoa.

“Well, it hasn't always been easy. When I started dating Martin, I honestly wasn't sure I could handle it—things constantly going awry, never knowing what to expect. But over the years I've found ways to make it . . . easier. Making time and space away to handle important things and just allow yourself some order helps. I do most of my designs when Milo and Martin are away because it just doesn't work otherwise.”

“I can see that; that's a good idea,” Amanda agreed, thinking she'd have to look into planning something like that more intentionally into her schedule.

“It helps,” Brigette continued, warming her hands around her mug. “Beyond that, you just have to prepare as thoroughly as you can—keep extra backups of anything you might need, and backups of the backups, that sort of thing. You'll pick up on what things tend to be an issue as you go along, although there's always something new. And then be flexible and go with the flow. Just don't forget to have fun—not that Milo will ever let you. That's the other thing, you know? When I first dated Martin, it was stressful, but it was also some of the most fun I've ever had in my life. And every day with him is still an adventure, even now. I've never regretted making space in my life for him.” She smiled a soft, fond smile as though at some secret memory.

Amanda sat for a minute, processing what she'd heard. And okay, she could see where Milo's mom was coming from.

“ _Gracias_ , Brigette, that helps a lot,” she said, smiling warmly at the woman who had become her friend and who understood her situation perhaps better than anyone. They heard a crash coming from the stairway.

“Sounds like Milo's ready,” Brigette said, fond exasperation on her face.

Milo entered the room, rubbing the new bruise on his elbow. His face lit up as he met Amanda's eyes.

“So, we never did make it to that bowling alley. It's only five o'clock now. Want to give it a try?” he asked, beaming at her so brightly it almost hurt to look at him. Was that why her heart twinged?

“ _S_ _í_ , that sounds like fun,” she replied, returning his smile. Heavy bowling balls, slick floors, her walking disaster of a boyfriend? Count her in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Let me know what you loved, what you hated, what didn't make sense. I'm trying to improve my writing. Thanks so much for reading! :D


End file.
